1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to implement hitches and more particularly to a hitch permitting a plurality of agricultural implements to be drawn by a tractor in tandem or laterally disposed for maximum coverage of soil being cultivated, treated or planted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many agricultural operations it is desirable to tow a plurality of implements behind a single tractor with the implements extending generally transversely of the direction of travel for covering a maximum expanse of soil. In such an arrangement, it is necessary that the hitch connecting the implements to the tractor permit disposing the implements in tandem fashion for moving over-the-road, through gates, or the like, from one field to another. Since the mass of agricultural implements, such as grain drills, particularly when filled with grain to be planted, is considerable, the hitch, drawbar or bars connecting the implements to the tractor must be of rugged construction and even when wheel supported presents considerable mass rendering it impractical to attempt manual manipulation of such hitches for changing the orientation from a tandem implement transport position to a transverse position, rearward and laterally of the tractor for working the field. It is necessary that the hitch be power operated preferably from the operator's position on the tractor.
The Pollard U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,639 discloses a dual agricultural implement hitch which includes a horizontal tongue pivotally connecting the tractor to a first implement and an upwardly curved beam connected with the tongue and extending rearwardly over the first implement for connection with a second implement. A power cylinder extends between the tongue and first implement for biasing the tongue and beams in opposing horizontal directions and disposing the implements in tandem or lateral soil working positions.
The Ritter U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,682 discloses a horizontal drawbar transversely connected with a tractor for pulling a first implement and includes rearwardly extending coupling means at the respective ends of the drawbar for connecting additional implements thereto. Movement of the coupling bars toward and away from each other is accomplished by a pair of power cylinders at each end of the drawbar which move the implement coupling bars toward and away from each other for an implement tandem arrangement or laterally disposed soil conditioning configuration.
The hitch of this invention is distinctive over the prior art and the above two patents by a tongue connecting a tractor to an elongated horizontally curved implement hitch having an implement connected with respective end members in which the curved hitch is pivoted about the vertical axis of its connection with the tongue for positioning the drawn implements in tandem or laterally disposed relation.